LND, POTO, WOZ, and Romeo and Juliet?
by rikkichikki
Summary: Well… what would happen if characters from POTO, LND, and WOZ along with myself decided to put on “Romeo and Juliet” in my living room? LET US FIND OUT! XD
1. 1. Intro

**Hello to my readers! **

**This Story is inspired by the two plays I am in, The Phantom of the Opera and Romeo and Juliet…**

**I recommend this to those of you who like POTO, WOZ, ****and Shakespeare**

**On with the story/show**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RJ, or POTO, or LND, ****or WOZ**

Hello! I'd like to welcome you to my living room. Thanks to the magic of fanfic, I am here with Erik (aka. the Phantom, aka. Mr. Y), Christine, Raoul, Gustave, Miss Fleck, the Mighty Squelch, Doctor Gangle, Madame Giry, Meg Giry, Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion. They're all staying with me for a while, and we've been bored out of our minds trying to figure out what to do with ourselves. I suggested that we put on a play! They all agreed. I suggested tons of various plays, and no one could agree on anything. I then decided to make a final ruling.

"WE WILL BE PERFORMING ROMEO AND JULIET!"

collective groan from all but Gustave, Dorothy, and Miss Fleck*

Fleck: "What's everyone complaining about? I really liked that play."

Gangle: "The whole tragedy death scene resonated with you, didn't it, my feathered friend?"

Fleck: "Well, it's very similar to dealing life with a twisted leg!"

Guys, please don't argue over this now. People are reading, and I think they want to hear this…

Fleck: *ignoring me and shouting at Gangle* WELL YOU TRY GOING THROUGH LIFE WITH A TWISTED LEG THAT DOESN'T WORK WITHOUT A BRACE!"

Ugh, we'll leave them for now…

Gustave: That story was beeeeauuuuuuutiiiiiiiiful!

Please Gustave, don't. Just don't

Anyway, I'm going to assign everyone a role now! The cast will be as follows!

Romeo: Gustave (obviously)

Juliet: Dorothy

Mercutio: Squelch

Tybalt: Cowardly Lion

Capulet: Raoul

Benvolio: Gangle

Friar Laurence: Tin Man

Count Paris: Scarecrow

Juliet's Nurse: Madame Giry

Rosaline: Ozma

Prince Escalus: Marshall Mallow

Lady Capulet: Meg Giry

Montague: Erik

Lady Montague: Christine

Friar John: Wiser

Potpan: Jack Pumpkinhead

Narrator 1: Me

Narrator 2: Fleck

Narrator 3: China Princess

Narrator 4: Tik Tok

Narrator 5: The Gump

NOTE: IF YOU ARE NOT IN A PARTICULAR SCENE, YOU WILL BE IN THE CHORUS FOR THAT NUMBER

Any questions?

all shake their heads "no"*

Okay then! We will go start rehearsing now, and we'll be back with the actual show, as soon as it's ready!

turns to see Raoul staring confuedly at a costume that Erik just made, Fleck and Gangle still arguing, Erik continuing to make costumes, Gustave running around singing "Beautiful", and Christine and Squelch standing there awkwardly*

…This may take a while…

**WooHoo! What do you think! This will be an awesome fanfic.**

**REVIEW! Please? *does puppy-dog face***


	2. 2. Rehearsals

**Woohoo! Chapter 2! Sorry this is so short**

Okay, we're back! LET'S GO PEOPLE! TIME TO REHEARSE! TIME IS MUSIC!

Raoul:"I thought the expression was 'time is money'."

Technically, it is. However, I feel that it is a stupid expression that way. Music is way more important to me than me.

Erik:"Hear, to that!"

A few excruciating rehearsal hours later…*

Okay! I think we're ready to put on the show!

Gustave:"We don't have a set."

Oh.

One excruciating set-building-time later*

Okay, NOW we're ready!

Christine:"Break a leg, everyone!"

**Well? What does everyone think? I know it's been a stupid concept, but that's what makes it so fun to write!**


	3. 3. On with the show! Prologue

**Okay, very short chapter here, but I will be posting chapters by scene, and this is the Prologue.**

**Yet again, I don't own POTO, LND, WOZ, or RJ…**

Intro music*

Narrator #1 (Me): Two households, both alike in dignity,

Narrator #2 (Fleck): In fair Verona where we lay our scene,

Narrator #3 (China Princess): From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Narrator #4 (Tik Tok): Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

Narrator #5 (The Gump): From forth the fatal loin of these two foes

Narrator #4: A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Narrator #3: Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Narrator #2: Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

Narrator #1: The fearful passage of their dead mark'd love,

Narrator #2: And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Narrator #3: Which, but their children's end nought could remove,

Narrator #4: Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

Narrator #5: The which if you with patient ears attend,

Narrator #4: What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.


	4. 4. Verona. A Public Place.

Benvolio (Gangle): Good-morrow, cousin.

ROMEO (Gustave): Is the day so young?

BENVOLIO: But new struck nine.

ROMEO: Ay me! Sad hours seem long

Was that my father that went hence so fast?

BENVOLIO: It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?

ROMEO: Not having that, which, having, makes them short.

BENVOLIO: In love?

ROMEO: Out—

BENVOLIO: Of love?

ROMEO: Out of her favor, where I am in love.

BENVOLIO: Alas, that love, so gentle in his view. Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!

ROMEO: Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still. Should without eyes, see pathways to his will!

Farewell, my coz.

BENVOLIO: Soft! I will go along; an if you leave me so, you do me wrong.

ROMEO: Tut, I have lost myself; I am not here; This is not Romeo, he's some other where.

BENVOLIO: Tell me in sadness, who is that you love.

ROMEO: What, shall I groan and tell thee?

BENVOLIO: Groan! Why, no. But sadly tell me who.

ROMEO: Bid a sick man in sadness make his will: Ah, word ill urge to one that is so ill!

In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman.

BENVOLIO: I aim'd so near, when I supposed you loved.

ROMEO: A right good mark-man! And she's fair I love.

BENVOLIO: Be ruled by me, forget to think of her.

ROMEO: O, teach me how I should forget to think.

BENVOLIO: By giving the liberty unto thine eyes; Examind other beauties.

ROMEO: Show me a mistress that is passing fair, what doth her beauty serve, but as a note where I may read who pass'd that passing fair? Farewell: thou canst not teach me to forget.

BENVOLIO: I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt.


End file.
